


That One Summer

by riellestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, My First Destiel Fanfic, Starts out fluffy, idk what to tag, there will be smut though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1694870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riellestiel/pseuds/riellestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean decides that he will make his sophomore summer awesome. When he arrives at a summer camp in Wisconsin, he meets someone who will make his summer way better than he ever thought was possible, someone who is impossible to say goodbye to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That One Summer

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever, and I'm totally open to feedback, question, comments, etc. Please let me know if you find any spelling/grammatical errors!
> 
> Enjoy uwu!

Honestly, Dean doesn't want to go anywhere this summer. He's perfectly content with staying at Bobby's and fixing up old cars. But Bobby is insisting that, now that he and Sam are staying with him, Dean will do what Bobby asks. And most of the time, Dean's cool with it. Up to this point, it's just been the usual, picking up groceries, doing the dishes, boring chores like that. But now Bobby's handing him several brochures for summer camps, and telling him to pick one.

"Uh, I really don't need to go to a camp." Dean said, flipping through the small stack of shiny, waxy, brochures. They all looked expensive. "Bobby, you've done enough alread-" "I won't hear none of that," Bobby interrupted. "Sam already picked out a mock trial camp to go to." Dean didn't know exactly what a "mock trial" camp was, but it sounded like something to do with being a lawyer, which meant that it was probably costly. He found the brochure titled "DO YOU WANT TO BE A LAWYER? THEN THIS IS THE CAMP FOR YOU!" and, finding that it was the most expensive out of all the camps, rolled his eyes. "Seriously, I can't-" Then Bobby interrupted again, "Don't argue with me, boy. You two deserve to have some fun, so just pick a camp, alright?" Dean knew it was useless to straight out argue, so he tried another tactic. "Who will help you out at the shop when I'm gone?" Bobby chuckled and said, "Rufus is comin. Dean, I've thought of every reason you could give me for you to not go, and I've got a response to each of them. Look, I know you want to just stay here and chill all summer, but this will be good for you." _"Okay,_ Dean thought, _last resort: be so bratty he wont pay for me to go."_  Dean rolled his eyes and handed the brochures back to Bobby. "The thing is, none of these really look like my thing, y'know?" he said. With that, Bobby smirked and said, "Great, I thought you might say that. I've already signed you up for one." Dean tried to hide the shock on his face, but he must've not done a very good job, because Bobby laughed and said, "Come on, Dean. I've known you since you were little! I knew how stubborn you'd be about this. Anyway," he continued, "You and Sam have been living with me for almost six months now, and I know life's not very exciting here," he paused, and rubbed the back of his neck. "So uh, I talked to Charlie's dad, and he agreed that a summer camp sounds like a great idea. He thinks it would be a good idea for her to spend some time away from the whole hospital atmosphere."

Dean thought about what Bobby had just said. It would probably be good for both of them. Usually after school they hung out everyday, at Bobby's car shop. Dean would tinker with clunkers while Charlie sat doing god-knows-what on her computer. And while he liked that routine, he knew that a change of scenery could maybe kick them out of the funk they were in. Dean didn't like to admit it, but he had been pretty depressed ever since his dad dropped him and Sam off at Bobby's, saying that they were "preventing him from doing his job". And he knew that Charlie was depressed. The car accident that had put her mom in a coma had happened one month before he arrived. Charlie was usually pretty bubbly and cheerful, but every once in a while her eyes would cloud over with sadness, and that was happening more often as more time passed with no change in her mom's condition. 

Bobby raised his eyebrows. "So? Are we done fightin about this or am i going to have to drag you up there kickin and screamin?" Dean slouched and shrugged his shoulders, trying to still seem mad even though, after looking through the brochure, he was actually kind of excited. "Doesn't sound like I've got much of a choice." Bobby laughed and said, "That's the spirit! Now you leave in an hour so you better go pack and finish your chores."


End file.
